


The Taste Of His Tears

by peja



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peja/pseuds/peja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone else notice that Victor's head turned after Michael had shot him and he was supposedIy dead? Was facing away in the first shot, the next he was facing toward Michael. Aren't scene mistakes... encouraging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste Of His Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Burn Notice  
> Characters/Pairing (portrayed by): Michael Westen/Victor (Jeffrey Donovan/Michael Shanks)  
> Rating: FRT  
> Prompt: The running prompt in on linebyline comm is "memories glisten"  
> Warnings: Time to fix the bad thing  
> Genre: slash  
> Permission to archive to WWOMB: Y  
> Acknowledgments/Notes:  
> I always thought Mike would get close to Victor if he'd had the chance and the time. This is for Michael Shanks for creating such a lovable assassin. And no I really don't want him to *actually* read it. But if he did...hey he created the electric moments. Him and Jeffrey. Blame them.  
> Disclaimer. Burn Notice does not belong to me. no money made in this  
> Comm/List Written for: (opt)  
> LJ: http://community.livejournal.com/burnnoticefic  
> YG: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/BurnNotice_Fantasies  
> Author's websites:  
> http://peja.dreamwidth.org  
> http://peja.insanejournal.com  
> http://peja1956.livejournal.com  
> http://www.squidge.org/peja/cgi-bin/viewuser.php?uid=1

The Taste Of His Tears  
by PEJA

Memories glisten. Sparkling stars just out of reach. Beautiful to contemplate, impossible to savor. Look-but-don't-touch precious bits of maybe-was that tip-toe through the shadows of yesterday.

Standing over the freshly dug grave, Michael Westen's thoughts drift to those memories. Some good. Some bad....Most bad for obvious reason. Victor had been good at what he did, and what he did was kill people.

Michael, being Michael, was not a sentimental man. Not a man to wear his emotions on his sleeve. That fact alone spoke volumes considering the silent tears streaming down his face and the bunch of wild flowers he lowered onto the assassin's grave.

"I miss you, Vic."

'Miss you back.' Victor's voice whispered in is ear.

Whirling about, Michael found himself caught up in an embrace that was too strong to be spectral. Lips crashed against his, demanding surrender, and Michael could do nothing accept do just that, his lips parting to give the other man entrance. To savor that first unique flavor that was Victor.

Michael moaned, his hands sliding up the solid muscular body he thought never to touch, to caress. He gasped for breath as Victor's lips slid from his mouth and peppered sweet kisses over his face, tasting his tears.

"How...?" Michael managed through a soft groan.

Victor pulled back, his hands cupping Michael's face. He smiled that sexy half-smile and brushed another kiss over Michael's lips. "You think I'd give a loaded gun to anyone?"

"I checked for a pulse. You were..." Michael reached out and traced Victor's rugged features with trembling hands. "Is it really you? I'm not dreaming?"

A dark chuckle sounded between them. "Not dreaming, Mike. Really me." He pushed his cheek out with his tongue. "Drugs can simulate anything if you know the right ones to use, and I do."

"Thank God for that." Michael drew Victor's head down and smothered him in a kiss that promised years of passion to come.

Passion both men fully intended to cash in on. Danger and black ops be damned.

 

end


End file.
